1. Field of the Invention
The subject screen has utility as a projection receiving means for home and/or commercial use and is particularly adapted to be utilized as a "large screen" on the order of six by eight feet for panoramic viewing of slides or movies. Normally a height-width ratio of three to four is used consistent with film size.
2. Prior Art
Screens used in the past and which are commercially used at the present time have innate problems in their construction which makes it extremely difficult for such screens to be constructed of a size much greater than 3 feet by 3 feet or 4 feet by 4 feet. Such screens invariably curl along their vertical edges and in the standard type design where the screens do not have four sided peripheral support, this cannot be readily prevented. The effect of such curling is to produce distortions, shadows, and the like during the actual showing of movies or slides in addition to having an unsightly screen. Furthermore, with the present day commercial design of screens, it is not possible to obtain the degree of tautness necessary to eliminate surface irregularities and produce optimum picture clarity.
The prior art screens are usually supported by a central vertical upright member with tripod legs to prevent the screen from tipping. Such a system prevents the inclining or tilting of the screen which may be desirable to prevent shadows and overcome keystoning where the projection beam is coming from a vertical level approximately that of the base of the screen as required by modern types of projection systems such as that described in our copending Patent Application Ser. No. 488,074 or where made desirable by spectator positioning